Shivers
by L May
Summary: Lily adored his laugh. She missed his laugh. In reality she really just missed him. oneshot.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Harry Potter._

I love this paring but this is something that has just been floating around and not knowing when or if I could put it in my story but here it is. Anyways! Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Shivers<p>

Lily's little body shivered in the cool breeze that was coming off the beach at the Shell Cabin and she pulled her grey hoodie closer to her body. The moon was bright and the stars twinkled as the large bonfire crackled and danced along the firewood. Again, a shiver racked through her body, leaving goose bumps along the way. It was the last day of summer before everyone had to go back to Hogwarts or in some of her cousins cases back to work. Regardless of that, this was their annual beach bonfire party and one of Lily's favourites. Her brothers and cousins Fred and Louis were throwing Lucy and her friend into the water as the girls screams echoed down the beach Lily frowned down at her cold hands.

She tried warming her sun kissed legs as she was only wearing jean shorts and grey hoodie over her bathing suit but it didn't seem to help one bit. Her long red hair that had dried into delicate waves blew quietly in the cool breeze and her hazel eyes shone in the flames. As the laughter could be heard down that beach Lily couldn't help but sigh as another shiver was sent through her entire body. That's when she felt a woolly beach blanket drop on her shoulders as she looked up her hazel eyes were met by a pair of sparkling grey eyes.

"I'm fine." Lily said stubbornly trying to shrug the blanket off of her. She didn't need his help, didn't want his help.

"Come on you're going to freeze." Scorpius sighed as he sat down beside her on the old log and wrapped the blanket around her also as he wrapped his arm around her trying to keep her from freezing.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked him harshly but bitterly she let him wrap the blanket around her as she really did want it, just not from him.

"I'm making sure you don't turn into a Lily Popsicle." Scorpius chuckled deeply. Lily adored his laugh. She missed his laugh. In reality she really just missed him. Not that they had been anything or would ever be anything, she knew that wasn't possible but when he held her like this, she couldn't help but feel like maybe he missed her too. They hadn't talked since that night they had been alone on the pier, just a friendly nod or a smile; nothing that would subject anything had happened. Not that anything had happened. She looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes, the longing and then it was gone as fast as it been there, concealed carefully with a small smile but he look at her like she was his world. She was the only think he wanted or needed but Lily saw none of that, just empty promises.

"I'm fine." Lily said quietly, knowing she was far from it and knowing that he didn't buy it one bit. He was her brothers best friend, her cousins interest and father's old rival's son, in many ways he was entirely wrong for her, nothing that she could or would ever have but then he looked at her like he had been a couple seconds ago and everything seemed a bit more possible.

"You're a stubborn one, never wanting to admit defeat." He squeezed her shoulder and flashed a charming smile at her, which made her feel like her stomach was trying to jump out of her.

"I am my mother's daughter." She chuckled as she really was so much like her mother, Ginny Potter. She was a fighter – cleaver, charming, loving, and caring, and he knew that so well. She also had her mother's infamous temper and bravery.

"You certainly are. How are you feeling? Warm yet?" He asked her with a slight hope that he was helping her in the only way he knew he could. She took it in the complete opposite way. He didn't want to help me; maybe he was just trying to impress _her_. Not that _her_ wasn't one of her favourite cousins, but Lily did begrudge her this.

"Fine but why don't you go pay attention to Rose? I'm sure she's lonely." Lily said icily as she closed herself off again. Scorpius knew there was no winning; he knew that she would never see his gestures as genuine or sincere. He sighed as he wrapped the blanket fully around her and walked over to Rose where she was sitting on a blanket in the sand watching the boys play in the water.

Lily wanted to bite her tongue, she wanted to yell and scream at him, make a scene. Make him feel awful about choosing _her _and not Lily. Make him see that she was the one he wanted and not _her_, not perfect little Rosie, with the golden red hair and the deep chocolate eyes; brightest witch since her mother. She wanted to make him see but she knew it would never be possible. All she did was wrap the blanket around her more as she stood up and headed towards the Shell Cabin. She wasn't in the mood for a party anymore.

Scorpius looked back to see her, that petite little girl that had his heart, walking back to the house. Scorpius wanted to run after her and tell her everything, that she was the one he wanted not boring Rose, who was only interested in his looks. That she was everything he wanted and more, that everyday not being with her was killing him. He wanted that but he knew she didn't, he would always just be her brother's friend. He didn't run after her nor did he confess any of this, he sat there and listened to Rose talk about school as he thought about that little red-headed girl who had his heart and was just letting a tear fall down her face.


End file.
